


we've got our own sense of time

by scribbleddreaming



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbleddreaming/pseuds/scribbleddreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary is privy to a private moment between Magnus and Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we've got our own sense of time

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on putting this into a larger series, but that probably won't happen. I'm German, so if there are any mistakes I apologize. The title is taken from "Hannah Hunt" by Vampire Weekend. 
> 
> You can find me at magsbanes.tumblr.com

It’s a small, almost insignificant moment, one Clary shouldn’t even be privy to, but she’s walking around the Institute aimlessly, lost in the shuffle of the constant chaos going on. Jace is still gone, the situation with her mother is strained, the Cup is with Valentine and people are silently blaming her for all of it. It’s all so much more than she can bear, but she knows she shouldn’t complain. In the end, she doesn’t have any real responsibilities, not like Luke, Alec or Magnus. They all have to work hard to keep the Shadow world together, to try and unite the different groups in a common cause. She can see how it’s bearing down on them all, the weariness and exhaustion. She wishes she could help, but she’d probably only stand in the way.

She turns a corner in one of the many deserted hallways of the building and immediately jumps back when she sees Alec and Magnus standing there. Magnus is leaning against one of the walls, relaxed and open in a way he rarely is, looking fondly at Alec, who’s returning his gaze with a softness she almost never sees in him. They stand close together, facing each other, Alec nervously shuffling on the balls of his feet. 

"I almost thought you were trying to ignore me," she hears Magnus say, a little jokingly, but with an edge of uncertainty. Alec huffs out a breath.

"Sorry, I mean, I wasn’t… that’s not…" he stammers, gesticulating a little with his hands as if they can form the words he can’t. He sighs and looks at Magnus. "Everything’s just been so stressful, with Jace and Valentine and the Cup and the Clave, I just…"

"I understand," Magnus says. "You have more important things going on."

His tone isn’t bitter or reproachful, but he still sounds sad. Clary feels bad for him; it’s obvious how invested he already is in all this, all because of Alec. When they first met, Magnus was running and in hiding from Valentine; now, he’s right in the middle of the battle. She can guess why that is.

"No, I mean, yeah, but…" Alec tries and stops. Hesitantly, his right hand lifts to grasp Magnus’ and Clary can see from a distance that Alec is trembling. She feels a twinge of sympathy for him; she can’t even imagine how overwhelming this must all be for him. Despite their constant disagreements, she’d always felt pity for him, seeing how hard he was trying to keep his true feelings hidden and away from everyone. Even now that the truth is out, things aren’t easy for him. By now, Alec’s fingers are entangled with Magnus’, who is staring at their hands in stunted awe. 

"You’re important, too," Alec says softly. "Even with everything that’s happened and the immortality thing, I… I’m glad you’re here."

They look at each other and it almost takes Clary’s breath away, because there is so much emotion and longing and trust between these two men. She feels wrong for watching this private moment, but at the same time, she can’t tear her eyes away. She is transfixed in this little universe they’ve created for themselves, in between the chaos and turmoil of the regular world. In a sudden moment she remembers the alternate dimension, remembers seeing them together out of the corner of their eye. She wishes she could tell them that they’re meant to be; that in any world or dimension, they will find each other. 

Magnus raises his free hand and gently strokes Alec’s cheek with his thumb. He smiles softly.

"I’ll always be here for you, Alexander."

Alec’s gaze drifts from Magnus’ eyes to his lips, a clear invitation. Magnus pulls Alec’s face in gently, the two men inching closer to each other until they seal the gap in a tender kiss. Alec’s hands find their way to Magnus’ hips, pulling Magnus even closer. Her heart aches at seeing them, so lost in each other, suspended in this little moment carved out for them. She sees how the tension seems to flow out of Alec’s body in waves, the curve of a small smile on Magnus’ lips and she knows. These two love each other, whether they know it yet or not. She feels a smile pull at the edges of her mouth, silently happy for her two friends, even if her own heart is still torn apart. 

When she turns away to leave, they’re still in each other’s arms.


End file.
